Sarah's Special Day
by LexieAnge
Summary: Sarah is getting married. Just not to the goblin king. one shot.


Sarah's Special Day

Today is my special day. The sun is shinning. A warm soft breeze is blowing. The flowers in my favorite park are all in bloom. My father, stepmother, Toby and the twins are standing up as I cross the bridge. That is when I noticed him. Even before my groom, I see the Barn owl.

Jareth had his chance to stop the wedding. I went back and told him to his face. He just scowled. I had hoped that he would try to stop me. Though I was not sure why. Hoggle was upset. His little crush on me made him stop talking to me until I had my second bachelorette party in the Underground. I wanted to celebrate with my friends since I could not formally invite them to my special day. Seeing Jareth sitting in the tree made me think they were still watching just shrouded. That gave me the confidence to walk the green carpet to my groom. This is when I lost some of my joy.

Meredith, Mary, walked closer to my groom and he watched her not me. Her hair was not the style we had leaving the salon this morning. Her dress was also in disarray. I was happy she hooked up with someone. That was until I noticed the open collar on my mortal groom. Brady had opted for a black suit in the hot sun. He left his collar open to not be too warm. I was fine with that. No need making him pass out from over heating on our day. It was what lay on his skin under the suit. Dried red black kiss mark. The same color lipstick Mary had reapplied before we started down the path.

My groom, and my best friend had hooked up on our wedding day. As the priest spoke about marriage, my mind went through all the times they ditched me. To hook up? "Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." I turned my head. Come on Jareth. Come save me. Be dramatic and heroic when I need you to be. My mind screamed at the owl. It didn't move.

"Damn!" I handed the flowers to my father. "Jareth, I know you are there. Get down here. I need you." My hands lay on the tree truck trying not to cry. I was supposed to be happy today. So why did it seem like I was bending to the Fae king's will? I hated myself for not seeing the truth sooner. The only one that would love me like I wanted was the one person I denied for so long.

"What is it precious?" Came the other worldly accent. "I don't understand why you are pausing your happy day." There was some annoyance and pleasure in his voice. "You never call for me." I could feel the tightness in my nose threatening tears. He really came. Dressed in his formals. Hair silver gold pulled back into the ribbon I had slipped into his rooms. Searching his eyes he begged me for something. I could only give him one thing. I took one gloved hand pulling him to my bewildered ex-groom. I pulled the collar aside to show everyone the lipstick lips.

"For shame. That is no way to love My Sarah." He turned back to me. "What do you wish of me?"

Confidence, hands on my hip, I pointed to my groom and ex-bestfriend. "Jareth, show this asshole how to properly love me."

"Don'tease, Sarah." Came the growled reply. He wanted me still.

"I'm not and I wont regret it." Jareth smiled. His hand cupped my face. "Love me, Jareth."

"Only if you love me in return." I went to say yes and his hands slid in my curls. I opened to his tongue as Jareth, King of the Goblins, made me regret denying him for ten years. "Now that is the proper way to kiss my Sarah." My eyes fluttered open, breathless and flushed. Why did it end? He smirked at me.

"Ass." I said smiling. Jareth gave me his gorgeous smile. "Arrogant ass." I blushed to his chuckle.

"What do you want me to do with these villains?" Turning to the couple, I forgot they were even there.

"Just don't hurt them." I said. He pulled me into his body for a hug. "We should take the higher ground."

"The bog?" I snickered. "No." Mary had joined Brady. "Then a warning. If you ever come near Sarah again you will not know my generosity again." They ran away together. My Goblin King turned back to me. "Now what Sarah?"

"Balance me. Don't rule me, no slavery. I can't promise no fear."

He was unsure but it was his wish. I could give him that. "Sarah Elizabeth Williams will you finally become my queen?"

"Shouldn't you ask my father first?"

"Games, precious?" I smiled wildly. "Very well." Jareth turned to my now standing father. "Mr Williams, I intend to finally wed your daughter. Trust she will never want for anything. I have purchased a home not twenty minutes from here so she will always be able to visit you and the family. Please give me permission to take your daughter."

Dad looked around Jareth at me. "Mr. Boiler." Was all I said.

"Then you have permission."

"Then Sarah lets not waste time." The priest started over. Then the vows. Jareth fell to a knee. "I have loved you for a thousand years. I wish to love you for a thousand more. You know how much. I could never ask for another." The ring came out of his pocket. Then he stood. "My precious one, you will be equal to me as you have always claimed. When we are in my family home I will show you how I wish to celebrate our union." He then placed a tiara of diamonds, emeralds and sapphires, on my curls. "My Goblin Queen. Finally."

"Jareth, I know I realized your love was real in the last moment. I'm sorry for that but I will spend the rest of my life showing the love I have for you. The moment I was you sitting in that tree at sixteen I had a feeling my life would never be the same. When you danced with me at the ball, I could have died a happy woman. Please make me that happy forever."

"All of eternity." I was lost in his eyes until I heard the word kiss. This time his arms were around my waist, spinning me. "Sarah King, finally."

"It was only ten years."

"Closer to forty in the Underground."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize my own love for you until your masked birthday ball when we danced and fought. When I kissed you that night it was out of passion."

"If that is what I have to look forward to make up sex will blow my mind." He whispered in my ear.

"We could always test to see." I smiled. He groaned.

"Trust me, wife of mine, I will consummate our vows but not before I make you squirm a little." I gave him a playful glare. "Now now precious there are photos and a feast. My parents are here. You should meet them."

I pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear. "Two can play at that game." I winked moving to my family.

Jareth's parents were more laid back. Until my new mother in law pulled me aside. "It is custom that the bride give her monarch an heir before the first year is out."

"Human or Underground?"

"For your sake, human." She said. "We don't know if you are his soul match. That will give you four years to try. If it doesn't happen your marriage will be annulled." Didn't scare me one bit.

"Trust me, as queen there will be numerous heirs. We will be in bed for most of the first month."

"You think so, Precious?" His arms around me again, his head on my shoulder.

"You do owe me a honeymoon."

"To have you all to myself for a month in a remote place. Sounds almost too good."

"I want time in the sun, near the ocean." All night he teased me. I gave as much as I got. At dinner with his lap under the table I outright slide my hand to cup his cock. The growls were intoxicating. He leaned into my ear. "Keep that up and I will take you right here and now on the table." I kissed him. "You will be the death of me."

"Not before our wedding night."

So here we are. Jareth's vacation spot. Just off the coast of the Elven isles there is a chain of islands. On that island a secluded bay, a small mansion. Books filled the shelves that lined the wall. A desk and king size bed faced a massive balcony.

"Magic and tearing."

"As breathless as I get by your fae strength, I want to save this for our daughter." Jareth made it a size bigger to slide off my body. As it fell he did.

"You will never want that mortal man again." His kissed my belly.

"For him I wore a corset. For you I am almost naked." The nylons started to roll down my legs.

"You had no time to change my love." A snap of my fingers and the king was also naked. "Magic? When? How? Why? You are not fae."

I bent over to kiss my king. "When I bit into the drugged peach, the labyrinth, itself protected me slowly canceling the effects of the drug. It was also how I was able to shatter the orb I was trapped in." Jareth pinned me to the bed post. "When I said I was your equal it was in every way."

"And now you are my wife." My legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm going to take you missionary, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl and doggie. In that order. But first I want to have your mouth around me." He said

"Hmmm. A hummer sounds like a nice compromise." I smiled.

He groaned. "As you wish." Pulling the ribbon, Jareth's hair fell, making him even more like my dreams. "What else do you desire?"

"Frankly I have waited ten years to be naked in your arms. I would rather you just take me."

"Had I kissed you then in the labyrinth before the cleaners would you have stayed?"

"I would have let you fuck me right there. On the dance floor, you were supposed to chase after me. That is how Cinderella went. Then as I stood up to you at the end. The second Toby was safe I was going to kiss you but you flew away." I let that sink in. I could tell it made him speechless as he blinked at me. "Nine years later, I was invited to the ball by Hoggle. As we danced, I told you that my boyfriend proposed. I expected you to get angry. That is why I smiled. I wanted you to growl, curse me or lose control. Yet you scowled and started an argument about something else. Like I know anything about the seasons changing in this kingdom. When we kissed in the hall, outside your room, I half expected you to pick me up and slam me to the bed to prove I was yours."

"I didn't want to think that you were never going to be mine. Nothing short of the gods could pull my destined soul mate from me. Now you are mine. I am yours."

"So make our magics explode in joy."

Morning came to the soft orange sky, the smell of peach blossoms. Arms holding me. Every part of me hummed in peace. Married life agreed with me. "Now comes the question. Tell your family?"

"Shit!" I pulled off Jareth. "The gift opening."

A/N okay so I thought that this might be a one shot but I do have another chapter or two. Please message me if you want to read more.


End file.
